Ca gratte
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Les piqures de moustiques, au Japon, ça fait mal. Que dire de plus ? RyoPi. Lemon...un peu.


**Couple :** RyoPi /!\ Shonen-Ai (ou Lemon ? On verra)

**Note :** Histoire inspirée d'un des écrits de Pi dans son journal, où il se plaignait des moustiques. De ce fait, remerciement à Aurélie qui m'en avait parlé ^^ Et à Manon parce qu'on est un.

**Note² :** Oh, et je tiens à rajouter que j'éxagère à peine l'état critique dans lequel se trouve Pi. J'ai connu les piqures d'insectes au Japon, en été. On a juste envie de s'arracher les jambes. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Ça gratte. <strong>

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le 20 juillet à 3h13 du matin. Nishikido Ryo était profondément endormi lorsqu'une légère lumière et un bruit désagréable le tirèrent des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, cherchant de son regard fatigué ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

_Pi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce tu fous...?

_J'écris mon journal. Je geek. Ça se voit non ?

_Eh ? En pleine nuit ?

_J'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Tomohisa qui tapait toujours à une vitesse effarante sur les touches de son portable.

_Gné ? Mais pourquoi ?

Yamapi posa son portable sur la table de chevet et alluma la lumière.

_AAAH MES YEUX PI, PUTAIN !

_Je...Ryo...

_...Quoi ? demanda Ryo en se relevant légèrement, soudainement inquiet par le ton de son petit ami.

_Je brûle.

_Eh ? Comment ça tu brûles ?

Fébrile, Yamapi sortit sa jambe de la couette et la montra à Ryo qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Oui, tu as une très belle jambe Tomo. Et ?

_Une...une belle jambe ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Une belle jambe ! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? Je suis un monstre ! Je suis affreux ! T'es aveugle ou quoi !

Le Kanjani poussa un profond soupir.

_Aaah putain, je sens que tu vas me gâcher ma nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Crise d'adolescence retardée ?

_Je...tu...ne les vois pas ? Tu fais semblant de ne pas les voir pour ne pas me blesser, Ryo-chan ?

_De quoi tu...

Nishikido, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, baissa les yeux vers la jambe de son petit ami. Au niveau du mollet et sur la cheville, le leader de NEWS avait été joliment piqué. Les piqures formaient deux renflements très rouges, le deuxième était presque en sang tant Yamashita l'avait gratté.

_Ah ouais putain...quand même...

_Je suis affreux. Tu m'aimes quand même ?

_Si c'est pour dire des conneries la ferme, répondit évasivement Yellow en frôlant de son doigt les piqures de Pi.

_Comment je fais ? geignit Yamashita. J'ai dit dans mon nikki que j'allais acheter de la crème mais j'ai vraiment pas le courage...

Nishikido grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Ouais, je comprends, mais je crois pas qu'on ait des trucs pour les piqures ici. Enfin on a sans doute des cachets genre anti-douleur dans la cuisine... c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Ryo s'étira vivement, bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se releva difficilement du lit en se frottant les yeux. Il allait en direction de la cuisine, mais une main s'agrippa à sa jambe nue et l'empêcha de bouger. Il se retourna et son regard tomba dans celui suppliant et brillant de Yamashita.

_Non ! C'est pas assez Ryo !

_Bah alors tant pis pour toi !

_Mais...mais...j'ai très très mal !

_Je peux te faire quelque chose d'encore plus douloureux pour que t'oublies ces putain de piqures si tu veux, grommela Ryo en dégageant sa jambe.

_Pervers, pervers, s'exclama Tomohisa en souriant.

_Bon tu veux un anti-douleur oui ou merde ?

_Non, c'est pas assez j'ai dit...Ryo-chan...va m'acheter de la crème !

_Mais...mais crève !

_Ben oui ! J'ai mal ! Je vais mourir ! Ce sera de ta faute !

Yellow se laissa tomber sur le matelas et soupira profondément.

_Aaah t'es un vrai gamin.

_Je suis pas un gamin...tu te rends pas compte de...de à quel point ça fait mal !

_Tu as raison, dit Ryo d'un ton soudainement très sérieux, le regardant d'un air grave. Mais ça a l'air bien trop douloureux pour être de simples piqures de moustiques...

_Tu penses que ce sont des araignées ?

Le Kanjani posa sa main sur la jambe de son petit ami et plissa les yeux.

_Hmm...J'ai peur d'une chose Pi...

_De quoi ?

_De leur venin...C'est vraiment très gonflé...

_Je...leur venin ?

_Ouais...ya des araignées qui ont de très puissant venins...

_Je...ouais, c'est vrai...

_Et puis t'imagines si elle sont radioactives ?

_Nan...souffla Yamapi.

_...Si...C'est possible hein.

_Hm...T'as raison...

_Je...si on doit t'amputer la jambe Tomo...je m'en remettrais jamais...tu te rends compte ?

_Arrête...parle pas de malheur...

_Tu ne pourrais plus danser, tu ne pourrais plus jouer...

_Tu... Tu crois que c'est grave comme ça ! Mais...

_Si on veut pas que ça empire c'est peut-être la seule solution...non ?

_Je...mon dieu...j'y crois pas...

_Moi non plus, lâcha Ryo en haussant les épaules. Arrête de faire chier et rendors toi.

_...ESPECE DE SALE CON ! TU SAIS PAS COMMENT TU M'AS FAIT PEUR LA !

Ryo éclata de rire.

_T'es un peu naïf mon Pi, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon. Tu le veux ce médicament ?

Yamapi vira d'un geste brusque la main de Nishikido, et croisa les bras sur son torse, avant de secouer vivement la tête.

_J'en ai pris un tout à l'heure. C'est pas efficace. Pour te faire pardonner de ta sale blague, va me chercher une crème ! Allez !

Ryo s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa de nouveau son regard sur ses jambes.

_Hm..ça te fait mal à ce point là ?

_Ouais...ça brûle vraiment...

_Essaie quand même de te rendormir...si ça passe vraiment pas réveille moi...j'irais peut-être t'acheter quelque chose.

_Hm...ok...

Tomohisa se rallongea en dessous du drap qu'il souleva pour faire une place à Ryo. Celui-ci éteint la lumière et tout en baillant, vint le rejoindre dans le lit.

_Bonne nuit...grommela-t-il en se calant confortablement contre l'oreiller.

_Hm, toi aussi, répondit le leader.

Le silence tomba sur la chambre des deux hommes. Une minute passa. Deux minutes. Il régnait toujours...mais fut bien vite rompu par le bruit désagréable des ongles de Tomohisa sur sa propre peau...

_Tomooo...grogna Ryo. Te gratte pas...

_Mais j'y peux rien ! Ça gratte !

_Je sais, mais ça va être encore pire après alors arrête...

Le bruit cessa alors, remplacé par les gémissements de douleur de Yamashita...mais il reprit bien vite.

_Pi ! Arrête j'ai dit !

_Mais ça gratte trop !

_Tu vas te mettre à saigner après !

_Déjà fait ! Du coup je peux continuer, j'ai plus rien à perdre !

_Stop ! C'est horrible ce bruit ! Raah !

Ryo plongea sous le drap, se saisit des deux mains de Tomohisa et les emprisonna entre les siennes. Il émergea des couettes, amena les mains de son petit ami sur son oreiller, les serra le plus fort possible et posa sa tête dessus.

_Voilà. Dodo...murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le silence tomba aussitôt. Yamashita ne parvint pas à clore les paupières. Il resta plusieurs longues minutes à regarder le visage apaisé de son petit ami, à se concentrer sur la chaleur de sa peau. Son coeur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine, et alors, doucement, il embrassa les mains de Ryo, qui serraient toujours les siennes avec force. Le Kanjani ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

_Quoi...?

_Trop mignon. Trop adorable. Trop trop trop ! Kyah.

_...Urusai... lâcha-t-il sèchement en se sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds. Je fais ça pour pas que tu te grattes c'est tout...

Il enleva sa tête qu'il posa de nouveau sur son oreiller et sans pour autant lâcher les mains de Tomohisa, les plaça à égale distance de leur visage.

_Ça fait moins niais.

_Mais c'est moins mignon...

_Pas tant que ça, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_...Ryo ?

_Hm ?

_Je t'aime.

_Hm.

_Hm.

_Moi aussi.

_Hm... Ryo ?

_Quoi ?

_...ça gratte.

_Tu m'énerves.

_Rends moi mes mains.

_Nan, elles sont à moi maintenant.

_Mon corps entier est à toi.

_...T'es pas obligé de dire des choses pareilles.

_Rends moi mes mains ! Ça gratte ! Ça brûle ! Je meurs ! Ah !

_Crève.

_...Bon ben gratte moi !

_...T'as déjà fait plus sexy comme proposition.

_Gratte moi tout nu ?

_Mais t'es con ?

_Mais oui ! Ça a atteint le cerveau ! Ryo ! Je meurs ! Je vais mourir ! Ça gratte !

_Mais...mais ta gueule !

_Ben griffe alors ! Ça devrait faire l'affaire ! Fais quelque chose !

_Commence déjà par te calmer !

_Excuse-moi...haanw...

_Respire profondément. Du calme.

_Oui. Respirer.

_ET ARRÊTE DE FROTTER TES JAMBES !

_Pardon ! Aah ! J'y peux rien !

Maintenant toujours fortement ses mains, Ryo cala son pied entre les jambes de Tomohisa.

_Arrête-euh...j'ai mal...

Le leader tira alors d'un coup sec sur ses bras, et roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner de Ryo, qui s'agrippa à une de ses mains et roula avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent in extremis au bord du lit, Ryo à califourchon au dessus de Yamashita, bloquant chacun de ses membres.

_Allez, calme-toi Pi !

_FOUTUS INSECTE DE MERDE !

_Pi, depuis quand tu cries ?

_Ah ça m'énerve ! Ça m'énerve !

Le leader continua de se débattre, faisant de son mieux pour repousser Ryo, et atteindre ses jambes. Il parvint alors à se relever, bloqua Ryo sur le dos en s'asseyant sur lui, et frotta ses jambes de toutes ses forces, de la paume de sa main, pour ne pas saigner de nouveau. Il s'arrêta soudainement en pleine action, et se tourna vers Nishikido, abasourdi.

_Attends...Wah, putain. J'ai Ryo en dessous de moi. Je fais quoi ? J'te retourne et j'te prends ?

_...Ces piqures ça t'a vraiment dérangé ma parole.

_Ben ça te tente pas ?

_Non merci. Depuis ton sale délire avec des chaines j'ai eu ma dose de soumission jusqu'à la fin de l'année au moins, grommela Nishikido en détournant le regard.

_C'est pas marrant...

_Je sais. Allez, bouge de là.

Yamashita recula, sans cesser pour autant de se gratter, et Nishikido se leva péniblement du lit, avant d'allumer la lumière et d'ouvrir l'armoire pour y chercher un jean.

_Où tu vas ?

_A ton avis...? soupira Ryo.

_Aaah merci merci merci ! Je t'aime !

_Je sais. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu pouvais pas y aller tout seul mais bon, tu me fais de la peine...

Dokkun enfila le premier pantalon et le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombèrent sous la main et enfila à la hâte ses chaussures, tout en baillant.

_Bon. Tu restes bien sage dans le lit et tu te grattes pas hein ?

_Non, non ! T'inquiètes pas, s'exclama Yamapi en levant le petit doigt. Yakusoku !

_Mouais...Je sais pas trop si je peux te faire confiance mais bon...t'as de la chance que certains magasins soient ouverts vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, grogna Ryo. Allez j'y vais. Tu me demandes plus rien pendant deux semaines après ça.

_Promis juré.

Yellow se pencha vers son petit ami toujours assis en tailleurs sur le lit et l'embrassa avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Nishikido Ryo descendit précipitamment les marches de l'escalier de l'appartement, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête et frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid la nuit, en été, au Japon, mais le Kanjani était épuisé et cela n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il trottina sur le trottoir, et entra en baillant dans le premier magasin qu'il trouva, les mains dans les poches.

_'soir.

_Oh, bonsoir Nishikido-san.

Son vendeur et ami s'inclina légèrement en le voyant entrer.

_Jviens pas pour des préservatifs cette fois, murmura Ryo en souriant.

Le vendeur soupira.

_Heureusement que vous savez quand je travaille. Vous imaginez un peu le scandale si une vendeuse ou même un vendeur vous voyait au distributeur ?

_Ouais ouais, ben j'ai une vie...enfin je peux te faire confiance à toi.

_Bien sur, répondit le vendeur en souriant. Oh, ma nièce voudrait un autographe...

_...Tu m'exploites.

_Mon silence n'est pas gratuit.

_Menteur, t'es trop content à chaque fois que je viens dans ton magasin...bon, je discute je discute, mais j'aurai besoin de crème pour les piqures d'insectes...Les grosses piqures. Un truc bien efficace. Et des bandages.

_Le rayon tout à droite.

_Merci.

Baillant de nouveau, se frottant les yeux pour se tenir éveillé, Ryo s'empara de toutes les crèmes susceptibles de l'aider qu'il trouva et les déposa sur le comptoir à côté de plusieurs billets.

_Vous ne travaillez pas demain matin ? Il est tard...

_Si. Mais que veux-tu, je suis un petit ami génial.

Le vendeur sourit et lui tendit son sac.

_Je n'en doute pas. Bonne nuit.

Le Johnny's s'empara du sachet et rentra chez lui à la hâte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pieds à l'intérieur que la voix de Tomohisa parvenait à ses oreilles.

_RYO-CHAAAAN.

_Quoi ? lâcha Ryo.

Yamashita, habillé d'un simple boxer, était planté au beau milieu du salon, un air paniqué sur le visage.

_Sang...

_Quoi sang ?

_Sang partout sur les draps...

_T'as tes règles ?

_Je t'emmerde...

_Tu t'es gratté, soupira Ryo.

_Peut-être un peu...murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

_Ah putain... Et qui c'est qui va devoir tout laver ?

_C'est Ryo-chaaan...

_Tu pourrais le faire quand même. Je bosse moi demain. Pas toi.

_Pas ma faute ! J'aimerais bien qu'on bosse de nouveau ensemble moi !

_Alors t'as qu'à te bouger le cul pour que les NEWS aient de nouveau des activités et arrêter de penser qu'à toi. Je m'éclate avec les Eito moi.

_...Je propose qu'on change immédiatement de sujet, lâcha sèchement Pi. Je laverai les draps demain.

_Ouais. Allez, approche.

Le Kanjani attrapa un torchon qu'il trempa d'eau froide et s'accroupit sur le sol devant Tomohisa, avant de sortir tous les produits du sac.

_Aaah, c'est moche...murmura Ryo entre ses dents en posant son regard sur la jambe de Tomohisa.

_Je sais...gomen...

_Bah, t'y peux rien. Enfin si, t'aurais pu moins te gratter, mais bon...

Ryo se saisit du torchon et appuya doucement sur les deux piqures de Tomohisa pour le soulager, avant d'essuyer le sang séché.

_Aaahh froid...Kimochi...

_Ouais, je me doute...

Il déposa le torchon et farfouilla dans les quelques crèmes et gels qu'il avait emporté.

_Ah...ça c'est bien.

Il ouvrit le tube et plaça une noisette de crème sur ses doigts, avant de l'étaler doucement sur le mollet et la cheville de Tomohisa. Il frotta doucement la peau légèrement hâlée de son fiancé, y dessinant de sa main de légers ronds et autres arabesques avec le plus de sensualité possible.

_Hum hum...

_Ben quoi ?

_Rien, rien. C'est...pas déplaisant.

_L'effet de la crème ? Ou le fait que ce soit moi qui l'étale ?

_Les deux...

Nishikido ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait, et se mit sur les genoux, continuant d'étaler la crème de ses deux mains et déposant de légers baisers sur sa cuisse.

_Tu fais quoi là ?

_J'essaie de te faire oublier la douleur...

Il mordit légèrement sa chair, y laissant quelques traces de suçon, puis en se relevant quelque peu, atteint son boxer qu'il caressa doucement, satisfait d'obtenir une réaction presque immédiate.

_Hm... Du coup, termine ce que t'as commencé...

Ryo déposa sur le sol les divers tubes de crèmes, essuya sa main sur la jambe de Tomohisa, et souriant toujours d'un air satisfait, fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Yamapi qu'il embrassa doucement, et caressa sensuellement du bout de la langue, jusqu'à entendre les soupirs rauques de son amant. Il sentit une main s'agripper à ses cheveux, et effectuer sur sa tête une légère pression, aussi prit-il entièrement en bouche l'objet de ses convoitises, entamant de lascifs mouvements. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur les cuisses musclées de son partenaire, enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans sa chair, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser des lèvres de Yamapi de légers mais sensuels gémissements.

_Ah...Ryo...

La main se resserra autour de ses mèches de cheveux, le forçant à accélérer le mouvement. Comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Ryo battait la chamade, et Yamapi perdait totalement la tête. Il ferma les yeux avec force. Les ouvrir ne servait à rien, il voyait flou, avait presque l'impression d'avoir bu tant tout autour de lui tournait.

_Mmmmhh...

Inconsciemment, il entama alors de subjectifs mouvements du bassin, imposant à Ryo le rythme qu'il souhaitait.

_Ryo...Kimochi...souffla-t-il alors entre ses dents.

Dokkun reprit légèrement sa respiration, avant d'accélérer encore une fois la cadence de ses brusques et désordonnés mouvements de nuque, tandis que Yamashita haletait, perdait totalement pieds. C'est comme si à l'instant précis, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est la chaleur et la douceur de la langue et des lèvres de Nishikido, et la force avec laquelle il se tenait à ses cuisses.

_Ryo-chan ! Je...

S'agrippant à ces quelques mèches de cheveux comme un forcené, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, s'empêchant au mieux de faire trop de bruit.

_Ahh... yabai...gémit-il.

Et en un dernier gémissement étouffé, il se libéra entre les lèvres de son petit ami. Celui-ci se recula, essuya faiblement sa bouche, resta un instant immobile puis toussa légèrement.

_Hum...bon. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

Comme si rien ne s'était produit, Yellow s'empara vivement des bandages qui attendaient toujours dans le plastique et banda soigneusement le mollet et la cheville de Yamapi. Puis il se releva, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de son fiancé. Son regard tremblant et encore voilé de désire se planta dans le sien, et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques secondes, puis, mues par la même force inconnue, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et se sellèrent en un passionné baiser qui dura, semble-t-il, une éternité. Les bras de Nishikido se refermèrent sur la taille de Yamapi, et ils avancèrent tous deux jusqu'à leur lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber. Les mains de Yamashita cherchèrent avidement la peau du Kanjani, qu'elles trouvèrent bien vite et caressèrent amoureusement. Ce dernier quant à lui, s'appliquait soigneusement à lécher et mordre chaque recoin de la peau de Tomohisa, à califourchon au dessus de lui, lui donnant de légers coups de bassin provocateurs.

_Ryo...Ryo...

Frémissant, tremblant de plaisir sous les caresses de Yamapi, le jeune homme glissa sa langue sur l'oreille de ce dernier, mêlant son souffle à ce petit jeu.

_Mmh ? murmura-t-il.

Les mains de Tomohisa se refermèrent sur ses omoplates et il se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Ryo dans sa chute. Le plus âgé laissa alors sa main parcourir le torse du plus jeune, puis s'arrêter doucement entre ses cuisses et caresser doucement son entrejambe.

_Ryo...c'est...je...

Son cœur battait la chamade. Ces deux mots. Il les attendait. Plus que tout. Comme à chaque fois.

_Ce...ça cratte...

On raconte que Yamashita Tomohisa passa la nuit les bras accrochés aux barreaux du lit.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu...Pauvre Pi ^^ Ou pauvre Ryo, je sais pas trop... Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Minna no AkiNishikido

(Seule Manon comprendra mais merde, c'est culte, il faut que je garde ce truc : "musclés de son...ET LA, C'EST LE DRAME. (?) Louise est morte. Cette fic n'aura jamais de fin. Amen. Tout est de la faute de Nishikidieu. Mais pardonnez-le quand même. SO PLEASE GIMME GIMME GIMME ONE MORE CHANCE. BYE BYE KONO NANA NA NA NAAA. NO HIP NA POP.")


End file.
